Ahri's Dilemma
by OnlyLemons
Summary: A hot and bothered Ahri finds herself bored of all the male champions of Runeterra. She seeks some dirty, raunchy fun from the ladies instead, and things get very interesting. Future chapters will contain sex toys, bondage, orgies, and more! Feedback is welcome, and I hope you all enjoy my first fanfiction! Rated M for lemons. [Yuri/smut]
1. Prologue

"Fuck... Fuck, Ahri.. I- I'm cumming!" yelled Draven, as he hammered at my pussy.  
I laid there bored and unimpressed with the "night of my life" he had promised me. Well, I better get this over with. I let out a loud moan, tightened my muscles, and clung him close to my body and I started screaming as if I were about to have an orgasm.  
"FUCK!", he screamed as his cum burst out of his dick.  
He collapsed on top of me, panting and groaning as he pulled out. Huh. Typical. There's barely any cum.  
I sighed, and slipped my red and white kimono back on my shoulders.  
Without a word, I left Draven (who had actually fallen right to sleep), and went back to my own room.

I collapsed on my bed, lifted up the skirt of my kimono, and slid my fingers down to my pussy lips. My finger slowly swirled around my clit, perking it up and making it super sensitive. I sighed as my middle finger slipped between my wet lips, teasing the entrance to my pussy. I spread my legs wider, easing my middle finger into myself. My ears twitched as I heard the soft, wet noises my pussy made as my middle finger started fucking myself. I let out a quiet moan, and two of my tails started playing with my pink nipples, making them erect. I accompanied my middle finger with my index finger, and started going at a faster pace. With my other hand, I started flicking my clit, which had become swollen and puffy with desire. In no time, my sex was dripping with my hot love juices and the soft, wet noises had grown louder. My moans became higher-pitched and my hips started bucking as an orgasm surged through my body. As I relaxed, I brought my fingers up to my lips and swirled my tongue around them, tasting my own sweet pussy juice.

Mmmm... Why can't men give me this satisfaction? I've been fucking most of the male champions of Runeterra, and none of them could satisfy me. (Not even Zac, who could grow his penis in his own will!) I was drowning in sexual frustration, and couldn't think of anything to do. I started groping my tits with my hand idly and thought of a solution.

What would give me absolute sexual pleasure? What would make me cum and shiver with pleasure?

I looked out my window at Summoner's Rift to see Miss Fortune recalled into base. Nidalee followed shortly after. As they were both healing up and regaining mana, they stretched and rubbed their sore muscles. As I watched them get ready to go back into lanes, I was strangely aroused by Miss Fortune's curvaceous body, and the way Nidalee's breasts were stretching the fabric of her fur-top. I watched them gather items from the shop, and I realized that I was absent-mindedly stroking my pussy. I suddenly had an idea... 


	2. The First Encounter

"Welcome, to Summoner's Rift!"

I quickly gathered Doran's Ring and a couple of Health Potions before making her way to bottom lane to support Ashe, the Frost Archer. As we reached the bushes, I couldn't help but stare at Ashe's silky white hair that shone like moonlight, her perfectly shaped breasts, her ivory skin and sky blue eyes.

"Ahri, what's the matter?" Ashe had caught me staring. I wonder if she knew how long my gaze was lingering on her tits and her lovely long legs...

My golden eyes looked up and met Ashe's blue eyes.  
"Indulge me."  
I slipped off my kimono to reveal my round tits capped with pink, delicate nipples that were already erect. The kimono fell down to my lap, leaving only my torso exposed. Ashe stood in shock as she gazed upon my body. I giggled, and stood up, letting the kimono fall around my ankles. My clean-shaven, soft pussy was exposed, and Ashe didn't know it but there was already some wetness between my lips.

"Your turn.." I whispered as I approached the beautiful Frost Archer.

I turned her around and slowly pulled on the laces of her bodice, letting it fall off of her skin. Her breasts were now in my sight as I looked over her shoulder and saw pale tits with salmon nipples. I wanted to grasp those massive globes so badly and pinch those nipples to hear her squeal.. But I had to resist. I had to play with her first before going in for my prize. I lifted her skirt and gave her a quick, playful smack on her ass, which made her gasp and blush.

"Ahri... Ahri, I don't understand...", she stammered.

But before she could protest, I kissed her. This kiss was different from any other kiss I had with a man. Her lips were softer, and pressed lightly against mine. To my pleasure, she didn't even try to resist and push me away. She simply melted in my arms and fell victim to my seduction. As I slipped my tongue into her mouth, hers met mine, but not aggressively or forcefully like a man's. It was gentle and playful, and it tasted so sweet. My tongue circled hers and I bit her lip, eliciting a soft moan from her. As my tongue went deeper into her mouth, I grasped her luscious ass under her skirt in my hands and gave them a squeeze. My fingers dug into her flesh, and ran up her skin to meet the waistline of her panties. Slowly and gently, I pulled them down noting with pleasure that the fabric of her panties peeled off her pussy with slight resistance from being wet. As they fell to her ankles, I stripped her of her skirt, and she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"Well well well, Ashe.. What do we have here?" I teased as I saw her clit peeking out of its hood.  
"Ahri.. I've always admired you.. I've always wanted to-"

I cut her off by grabbing both her tits with my hands, kneading the flesh and pushing them together. She gasped and stared as I brought one of her pink, hard nipples to my lips. I kissed it teasingly, and touched the tip of my tongue to her areola. I circled around her nipple slowly until I finally closed my lips on her erect nipple. Her sharp intake of breath told me I was doing a good job as I pulled with my lips and started sucking at it like a baby. I took it out of my mouth and flicked it with my tongue, making her shudder and moan. I switched to the other nipple and did the same thing all while kneading the other with my hand. I pulled away and took both nipples between my fingers, first rolling them between my index finger and my thumb. To my surprise, milk started leaking out of both and she started whimpering in pleasure. As the white fluid started trickling down her orbs, I wasted no time in licking it up. I took a nipple in my mouth again and started sucking it like a baby. Her sweet milk started squirting into my mouth and I started moaning and drinking eagerly. Without warning, Ashe roughly pushed my head away and started squeezing my nipples and pulling at the same time roughly. Surprised and overwhelmed with pleasure, I yelped and moaned as I felt milk squirting out of my nipples.

Ashe stopped and grinned at me with her gorgeous smile, and I took the opportunity to press my tits to hers. Our nipples met and circled around each other, making our tits messy from each other's milk. Ashe giggled and stopped. She pushed me down to the floor where I laid on my back with her head between my legs.

"Now this is getting interesting.." I purred as I stroked Ashe's silver locks.

She used her thumbs to pry my slippery, wet pussy lips open, exposing my pink flesh. She peppered sweet, butterfly kisses around the flesh, kissing everywhere BUT my pussy. Frustrated, I pulled away from her, pounced on her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning around for a 69. My tails reached around my hips to fondle Ashe's tits and flick her pink, swollen nipples. I felt her thumbs pry me open once again, and her warm, wet tongue slide along my pussy lips slowly. I turned my own attention to the prize before me as I spread her legs and took a good long look at Ashe's sex. Clean-shaven and smooth, she had pink lips that were glistening with her desire, and a clit that was already poking out of its shelter. I gently teased her clit with the tip of my tongue with a quick jab and placed a sweet kiss on her pussy lips before delving my tongue deep into her hole. Her juices tasted so sweet as I licked inside her lips and started to tongue-fuck her. I felt her hot tongue pierce my pussy as she mirrored my actions, sending my mind into a haze of bliss and pleasure. Recollecting myself, I pulled away from her sweet cave, and eased my middle finger, making her wince and squirm. My tails started squeezing harder at her tits and she started moaning into my pussy, licking even more furiously. I started fingering her harder and my tongue met her clit. My lips closed around it and I started sucking at her little love button, making her squeal in pleasure and suck my clit as well. I felt the sharp dig of her teeth in my clit and I yelped in ecstasy. I had no idea the frost archer was _this_ good...

With my climax quickly approaching, I added another finger and finger fucked her tight pussy with two fingers. "Ahri..." she moaned before shoving her tongue deep in me again, driving me crazy. I could feel my sweet love juices trickling down the inside of my thighs as she worked her sexy tongue and now, her fingers deep inside my pink lips. I sucked at her little button and flicked my tongue against it simultaneously, making her hips buck slightly. She tasted so sweet... Like the sweetest of honey from the Freljord.

Her name escaped through my lips as I screamed, "ASHE, I'M CUMMING!~" As my orgasm rippled through my body. It was evident that she was having her orgasm as well as her pussy started squirting hot, white girl cum I eagerly slurped up. As the last shocks of pleasure left our bodies, I climbed off of her, licking some of her pussy juices off of my cheek. She was gasping, her breasts heaving with each breath, and still covered in my milk from my tits. She looked so wanton... Her pussy leaking thick fluids down her ass, her tits with milk still trickling from their pink caps, her own face all messy from my love juice. I idly started squeezing my tits as I moved towards her, licking my juices from her face gently.

"I bet our turret's long gone..." Ashe panted, still trying to catch her breath.  
"Who gives a damn. That was incredible..." I whispered into her ear.

Later that night as I went back into my room, I fell back into my bed, elated by the events of the day.  
"It worked." I thought as I crossed off Ashe's name off of a long list of female champions. I looked at my list once more, trying to pick the next target of seduction...


	3. Hunter and Hunted

*CLANK*

Fuck! I turned around to see one of my tails had been caught by a familiar 4-pronged trap with serrated teeth. I looked up, and surely enough, the huntress's tribal sign of a gold diamond floated above my head. Cautiously checking around my lane, there was no sign of her.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of massive paws tackle me down onto the floor into the river.  
"Here foxy foxy foxy~" purred the Bestial Huntress.  
"Nidalee!" I struggled to my feet as she stepped off of me. She stood there in the river with her emerald green eyes and her beautiful dark hair cascading down her back in a ponytail. Her caramel skin slightly moist from tackling me into the river, I couldn't help but notice a sheen of moisture on her amazing breasts. Her arms, legs, and torso were marked with white stripes, and somehow only accentuated her curves even more. Her mesmerizing eyes locked onto mine as she gripped her spear and aimed it at my heart. This midlaner was about to slay me, but I had a trick up my sleeve...

"Oh Nidalee~" I giggled as I blew a kiss at her. My charm spell hit her straight on, leaving a pink aura around her. She dropped her spear immediately and a low purr started rumbling in her throat.

"That's more like it." I said, taking a step towards my new victim. The look on her face was one of pure lust as I put my arms around her to take off the fur that was confining her breasts. As I pulled off her top, her tits swung free, revealing enormous mounds capped with dark chocolate nipples. My fingers grasped her flesh, digging into her warm, soft tits. Her purrs grew louder as I softly kneaded. I suddenly stopped, emitting a low growl from this jungle goddess.

"How rude of me... I've been having all the fun~" I teased as I unlaced my kimono top, revealing my own pale tits with rosy pink nipples. Nidalee giggled as she brought her tits up to mine, having our nipples meet. We circled around each other, our tits pushing against one another and our stiff nipples brushing up against the other. I stared down at the pale and caramel mounds of flesh and then up into Nidalee's beautiful green eyes. I went in for a kiss but was pushed down onto the floor.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I felt her teeth latch onto my nipple. She bit onto the pink bud and pulled none too gently, letting my sweet milk squirt into her mouth. _So.. The kitty likes her milk doesn't she?_ I thought to myself. I pushed her head away and stood up, with her at her knees in front of me.

"Does the pussycat want some milk?" I asked sweetly, and she nodded. I lowered my kimono robes down to my ankles, kicked them out of the way, and spread my legs. "Well she's gonna have to earn it" I said firmly while spreading my pussy lips to expose the pink flesh. I leaned against the rock beds of the river, allowing myself to spread my legs further.

Nidalee looked up at me with a slight grin, and started kissing the inside of my thighs. Her soft lips started to caress the flesh and traveled upwards, getting nearer to the wet folds of my sex. With the flat of her tongue, she licked from the bottom of my pussy all the way to the front, ending it with a little flick of the tongue at my clit. I bit my finger trying not to moan.. Trying not to seem weak and easily pleasured in front of my enemy midlaner, but it was hard... She did it again, but this time with more force and at an excruciatingly slow pace. As she approached my clit, she looked up at me and I was mesmerized at the sight. Her emerald eyes were locked onto mine and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth with my clit laying on it. I was prepared for her to flick her tongue against my clit once again and braced myself, but instead, she giggled and locked her lips on it and started sucking. I instantly had to cover my hand with my mouth to stifle my moan as she sucked and pulled simultaneously. Her tongue went lower and started lapping at my sweet juices that were leaking out of my pussy. The tip of her tongue assaulted the entrance as her hands went around me and started squeezing my ass. She suddenly stopped and looked up at me expectantly.

"Kitty wants her milk doesn't she?" I crooned. I took my tits in my hands and pinched my nipples with my fingers, aiming at her face. I squirted my sweet milk in her face playfully and laid back against the rock bed as she took my tits in her hands. She pushed them inwards against each other until the nipples almost touched and took them both in her mouth, sucking the milk from both. The sensation was incredible - her tongue was in between them, licking them in a figure-eight pattern, and she was sucking and squeezing at the same time. She pulled away with a slight *pop* noise, and a few droplets of milk dripped down my breasts.

"Now it's my turn.." she purred as she laid down in front of me.  
"My, my Nidalee.. It's not like you to be this submissive.~" I said playfully as she spread her legs.  
I got in front of her pussy to see that it was soaking wet and already leaking lots of clear fluid. Wasting no time, I started lightly licking at the lips, tasting her sweet juices. I heard her sigh in pleasure as I pulled back the folds of her pussy to expose a pretty pink clit. Before I had a chance to think about what to do next, her fingers gripped my hair, and pushed my face into her sex. My lips were on hers, and I pushed my tongue into her hot cavern. The tip penetrated her love hole, and the rest went in. I licked the sides and the top, and slipped my finger in as well. I faced my palm upwards, and started touching her sweet spot, making her shiver and moan. _I bet this bitch likes it rough_.. I thought as I pulled away and bit her clit hard. She roared as I started pulling at her sensitive bud with my teeth, and I inserted another finger into her pussy. My chin was dripping with her sweet juices as I continued to eat her out. I pulled away, and gave her pussy a good slap. She growled at me, "You slut! I was so close!"

"Patience my kitty~" I told her, as I sat with my legs spread in front of her. I pulled my crotch close to hers and got into the scissoring position. A naughty smile played across her lips and she understood and she spread her legs wide for me. We both pushed ourselves forward, letting our pussies meet. We gasped and moaned loudly as our clits pushed against each other. I could hear a faint, wet noise as our soaking pussy lips slid against each other, and into each other. We started rubbing against each other harder, faster, and our climaxes started to build. I started shaking from pure pleasure and my eyes met Nidalee's.

"Ah-.. Ahri I'm cumming.." she gasped out.  
I only nodded, too focused to use words to answer her. Finally, I let out a squeal as my orgasm crashed down on me, hitting me in waves of pleasure as my pussy squirted all over hers. She followed suit with a loud roar as she started squirting all over my clit. Her roar subsided to little mewls as we collapsed on the ground, panting. I looked over at her, the fierce beast now reduced to a sex-crazed woman. Her legs spread wide and open with white fluids dripping from her pussy, and her breasts covered in milk. I straddled her torso, pressing my wet pussy all over her belly, leaving a trail of my cum.

"So Nida.~ Are you gonna slay me?"  
She gave my ass a hard slap. "I already have." she replied.


	4. Bathhouse Encounters Part 1

I stepped out of my room yawning and stretching. It's been a busy week with a lot of fights, and now that I finally have some time to myself, I should treat myself to a little down time. I put on my white bath robe and walked down the corridor to the champion bathhouse.

As I stepped in, I was greeted by a rush of floral scent and steam. Someone's already in here taking a bath. I walked in further with my tails dragging along the marble floor, and my ears perked up to hear any movement. I walked past the boxes of herbs from Demacia and the bath salts of Ionia to the shimmering waters of the hot tub. Sure enough, someone was there. Long, turquoise hair tipped with blonde was floating around in the water, covering the figure of a gorgeous maven.

"Fancy seeing you here Sona." I called out, pulling off my robe. She whirled around and looked shocked to see me. She tried covering up her nakedness with her hands but I giggled "Come on, no need for that.~" I stepped into the bathtub and waded to her with a sultry look on my face. Unsure of what to do, she stood there frozen, but she slowly lowered her hands to reveal her rosy, erect nipples capping massive tits and a clean shaven mound. As I reached her, I draped my arms around her shoulder and brought her in for an embrace. Our tits pressed up against each other as my lips met hers. To my surprise, her warm tongue slipped into my mouth almost instantly and pushed against mine. The kiss became more intense as I slid my tongue under hers and licked her lips. They tasted like honey, and I couldn't resist biting on the soft flesh. We broke the kiss and I giggled. _This was going to be fun._

I took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the tub. I took a bar of soap, and I pushed her gently so that her back was against the edge. She relaxed as I started to wash her body, lathering up the soap on her shoulders and rubbing them around her collarbones. As my hands went further down, I paid careful attention to her beautiful melons. I lathered my hands with soap once again, and gently groped her tits and massaged them in a circular motion. They were so firm, yet so soft. The desire to get rough and playful with her was powerful, but I had to be patient. I tweaked her nipples with my fingers lightly, and my hands went down her torso, rubbing her stomach gently. I turned her around and rubbed the soap up and down her shoulder blades, traveling down her spine, and down to her luscious ass. My fingers dug into the soft flesh and started squeezing, and as I looked at her face, I saw that her eyes were half-closed in a lustful stupor. When I stopped, she lifted herself out of the tub, and sat at the ledge with her legs spread, exposing her pussy to me. With her pink lips just inches from my face, it would have been so easy to just stick my tongue into the folds of her sex, but I restrained myself from indulging immediately.  
I slid the soap between her thighs making them sudsy and slick. I looked up at her face and her face seemed to be pleading me. _I might as well give her a little tease..._ I slowly eased one of my fingers into her and pulled out. It was wet from her juices, and I looked straight into her eyes as I licked her sex juice from my finger.

I ran the tap again to refill the tub and to get rid of all the bubbles after rinsing Sona off. The steam had slightly lifted but was still present as we stood there in the water. She turned around to get more soap to wash me, but I put my arms around her and grabbed her tits from behind. I started grasping at the generous flesh gently, and pushing them together. Her hands went up and over mine, and she guided me to squeeze harder. I followed her lead and started to tweak her large nipples with my thumbs and index fingers. I took them both and started pulling at them making Sona moan mutely with pleasure. My lips went close to her ear and I whispered, "You're a dirty little girl aren't you, Sona? Everyone thinks the Maven of the Strings is so innocent, but I know better now.." She turned around to face me and arched her back slightly to point her nipples at my face. I instantly understood what she wanted me to do, so I took one nipple between my fingers and gently twisted, and I lowered my mouth to her other so I could..-

"SONA!" a shrill yell echoed in the bathroom.  
We turned up to see Janna, clad in her usual white, gossamer garments, floating by the bathtub. Sona looked shocked and started flushing as her lips voicelessly mouthed words.  
"Sona, I thought it was going to be OUR time!" cried out Janna. I then understood the big picture - these two were going to go at it alone in this bathhouse, but slutty little me had to ruin it. Sona looked ashamed of herself, so I decided to step in.

"I'll have to apologize Janna, but I walked in and saw this gorgeous beauty all alone. I couldn't resist and I just had to throw a charm spell at her. But now that you're here, why not make this a threesome? After all, the more the merrier." I said as I grabbed one of Sona's tits and dragged my tongue around the nipple without breaking eye contact with Janna. Sona's body quaked with pleasure and I could see Janna's nipples were growing hard and poking through the fabric of her white top. My lips closed around her puckered bud and I started sucking gently while pulling. Janna slowly started undressing herself, tossing her clothes into a nearby hamper as she approached us. "There's a good girl.~" I crooned as Sona's lips curved into a smile. Sona waded to meet her and immediately started kissing her. Janna responded by shoving her tongue down Sona's throat and grabbing her soft globes. I got behind Janna and took her own impressive breasts into my hands, pulling at the nipples. Janna started moaning quietly as I started to knead and squeeze, her breath caught short as I lightly traced my tongue up the side of her neck. Janna broke the kiss and turned her head to start kissing me. Her tongue tasted slightly less sweet than Sona's, but was definitely more soft and responsive to mine. Her tongue darted into my mouth, jabbing at my tongue, and I moaned in pleasure. Sona's lips kissed Janna's pink nipple and eventually she started sucking them while I pinched and pulled the other. Sona started sucking harder, pulling her nipple up to the roof of her mouth while running her tongue wildly around Janna's titflesh as I reached down Janna's navel and started teasing her pussy lips with my fingertip.

I gently pushed it in, eliciting a high-pitched moan and a little squirming from Janna. I had some difficulty pushing my petite finger up her tight, wet snatch, but once I succeeded, I started finger fucking her quickly. I broke the kiss to suck on Janna's unoccupied nipple as Sona continued her performance. My tongue flicked against her pink nipple, making her gasp. Without warning, I engulfed a good portion of her tit in my mouth, sucking the nipple hard just like Sona. Janna's moans grew louder and louder as we started sucking harder, and her body started trembling from pure pleasure. Suddenly, something sweet started squirting out of the puckered end and onto my tongue - milk. I looked over at Sona just to see that she was already greedily sucking at her nipple with milk spilling out the side of her mouth down her chin. I turned my attention back to the pink bud before me and started sucking with more force and with more tongue flicking it back and forth. My thumb pushed back the folds of her lust, exposing her clit as I gently rubbed it around in circles. After what seemed like hours, Janna pulled away from both of us, our mouths letting go with a slight popping noise. Warm white fluids were still trickling down her globes as Sona wiped her mouth.

Sona decided she wanted more attention, so once again, she pulled herself out of the water and sat at the edge of the tub with her legs spread and her glistening wet pussy exposed to us. Janna immediately took position with her head between her legs, and stuck her ass out to me underwater. This time, I pushed two fingers in (none too gently) hearing her cry out and moan. I pushed them in as far as I could and stopped. "Finger fuck me you bitch!" she demanded and I merely told her, "Not until I see you suck some pussy." She turned to Sona's sex and her tongue slowly prodded at her lips. She licked upwards, pushing around the folds of her pink sex and ended the stroke by circling her tongue around her clit. Satisfied, I started fingering Janna at a slow pace, rubbing the walls of her sweet cavern with my fingertips. Janna's tongue slowly invaded Sona's entrance and pushed inwards, licking around in her wet hole, and Sona's eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Pleased with what I was seeing, I grabbed Janna's ass with my free hand, and squeezed and pushed her so her whole body lurched forward, pushing more of her tongue into Sona's hot pussy. I saw Sona's white teeth bite into her lips in pleasure as she grasped Janna's golden locks between her fingers and push her tongue even deeper into her hot sex. Janna's moans became muffled as I started fingering her more vigorously, but I suddenly stopped and stepped away.

"You two have fun.~ I'll be right back." I giggled as I stepped out of the steaming waters and pulled on my bathrobe. I looked over my shoulder and admired the sight: Sona's turquoise hair falling down her back with her face in pure ecstasy and her breasts with white droplets of milk on them. All the while, Janna's tongue was busy in the folds of Sona's sex and her golden locks were swirling around her in the water. I quickly stole away quietly out of the bathhouse, and went into my room to bring the two a pleasant surprise.~

...

"Oh my~ What have we here?" I purred with pleasure as I walked back in to the bathhouse. The two lovely ladies had crawled out of the bathtub and were on a spread towel on the marble floors. I quickly stripped off my bathrobe and held the secret surprise behind my back as I approached the raunchy scene.

"Unghh~ Sona... Go harder!" gasped Janna. Their legs were scissoring and their pussy lips were rubbing against each other. Janna's pussy was shining with her girl cum and Sona's fingers were spreading her pussy lips apart to expose her sensitive spots as she mashed it against Janna's. The spot on the towel directly underneath their grinding pussies was practically a puddle of sex fluids. Janna angled her hips so that her clit rubbed against Sona's, their buds rolling against each other. Janna's moans started reaching a high pitch as Sona started grinding down more frantically. Entranced by the scene, I almost forgot to show them their little surprise.


	5. Bathhouse Encounters Part 2

"Girls, don't you want to know about the little toy I've brought you?" I said playfully as I pulled a double-ended dildo from behind my back. It was a vivid pink shaft with a larger, bulb at both ends as a head. The whole length was roughly 12 inches long and was lined with ridges and bumps to increase pleasure, and one of my tails was secretly holding a small remote control to give their ride a little more fun. They immediately stopped their actions and stared hungrily at the sex toy I held in my hands. Janna got up and tried reaching for it, but I held it out of her reach.

"Nu-uh girls. You gotta work for it first.~" I said in my sultriest tone. One of my other tails gripped the dildo out of reach as they both crawled to me on their hands and legs. They each took a rosy nipple in their mouth and started greedily sucking for my sweet milk. Overcome with immediate, intense pleasure, I threw my head back and started moaning. Janna's elegant fingers dug into my pussy and started fucking away while Sona's fingers started pinching and pulling at my clit. They each pulled away from my nipples and pushed me down on the floor. I spread my legs eagerly, curious to see what they'd do next. They both got on either side of my soaking wet pussy and spread my lips. Sona dipped her tongue into my sweet little hole, tasting my juices before pulling it out for Janna to suck. I watched as the two played with my sex syrup with their tongues, having it swap and mix with their saliva. Thoroughly turned on, I pinched and pulled at my nipples, aiming at each of their faces. As my aim hit its mark, they looked at me and gave me a devilish smile before flashing each other a knowing look. They suddenly swooped on my clit and started licking it together at the same time. It almost brought instantly to orgasm as I felt Sona's tongue jab against my clit and Janna's lick up the side. Or was it Janna's tongue that was lapping at the base and Sona's flicking against the tip? It didn't matter. My mind was fuzzy as I was suddenly overwhelmed with the rapture from their mouths and before I knew it, my pussy juice was squirting all over their faces.

"Oh Ahri, look at the mess you've made~" teased Janna as she started at my vulnerable body. As I laid there, she simply got up, walked to my tails, and plucked the double-ended dildo from my grasp. Retreating back to the towel, they got into position with both ends prodding against the entrance of their sweet, tight tunnels. I crawled over to them, still exhausted but eager to watch. They each pushed forward with Janna gasping and whimpering and Sona biting her lip. No doubt these little virgins have had anything bigger than a finger or two inside of their cunts. Slowly, they got more and more of it inside until finally, all 6" were impaling their insides from each end. Their hips rocked and bucked as they slowly started entering a moderate fucking pace. I stared as Janna's pink pussy lips were stretched by the invader as Sona's clit was almost rubbing against it as well. _I'm going to take it up a notch_.. I thought to myself as I slyly clicked the switch on the remote from "OFF" to "MEDIUM". A small rumbling noise met my ears accompanied with Janna's squeals.

"Ahri, you bitch!" she said through gritted teeth as she started grinding harder.  
"A bitch, am I?" I replied, while switching it from "MEDIUM" to "HIGH". _I'm not going easy on these little sluts.._ The rumbling got louder as they started grinding harder and faster. As they pulled away, I could see my sex toy coated in white sex fluids, and the same fluids running down their pussies and asses. As their thrusting and grinding became harder and faster, Janna let out a scream as her pussy squirted white fluids all over Sona's puffy clit and her crotch. Sona's gushed a moment afterwards, also coating Janna's cunt. They collapsed to the floor, exhausted and panting. I stepped up to them, reached down, and pulled my toy out of their sweet caverns. It was absolutely coated in their juices, and I had to clean it up. I sat down with them and hungrily started deep throating it hard, tasting the sweet juices. After that end was clean, I turned it over, feeding myself the other end and sucking, while slowly pushing my massive orbs together from either side of the dildo and titfucking it. Completely disarmed by the sweet taste and unaware that Sona was right in front of me and Janna had snuck behind me.

"Oh sweet Ahri... What have you gotten yourself into?" she said.  
I looked over my shoulder at her with my dildo still in my mouth, and she pushed her tits against my back. I felt a slight tug at the dildo and I turned my head back to see Sona taking the other end in her mouth. As she did this, she pressed herself close to me so that her nipples brushed against mine, making my skin flush with the familiar desire. I felt Janna's fingers grope at my globes, finally finding the rosy nipples and squeezing milk onto Sona's tits as she followed suit. Soon, we were both dripping of sweet milk as we shared the love toy in our mouths. She suddenly pulled away, pulling the toy out of my mouth as well and putting it between my legs. Janna swiftly ducked to pick up one of my legs from behind my knees and bringing it up to spread my legs and expose my pink pussy flesh. Sona knelt down and picked up the remote control while teasing the entrance of my pussy. She turned the vibration on to high immediately and rammed 9" of the length right up my tight walls right away. I cried out in pain and pleasure as I felt the toy dig into my vagina. But I could feel every ridge and every bump pushing against my walls and vibrating inside me, and it felt almost too good. My sensitive cunt couldn't take it and I tried squirming out of Janna's grasp, but she slapped my ass with her free hand and held me tighter.  
"This is payback Ahri. Think you could've just charmed my prize and get into a threesome with us with no consequences? _Think again_." she growled into my ear as Sona started ramming my pussy harder. She pulled it all out and held the tip right against my clit, rubbing it around and around in circular motions. My hips bucked as my climax started approaching.. _This... this is too much... I've never put it in this far before.._ I thought to myself. Sona rammed it at an angle so that the large tip was grinding right up against my G-spot.

With this switch, I started convulsing as my pussy started squirting my sweet cum right onto her face. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5.. gushes of my sex juice splashed right onto her face and her tits, leaving Sona looking like a hot mess. I was struggling to stand up as my leg was trembling and I collapsed on my tails on the soiled towel. With cum still leaking out of my pussy, I opened my legs to let Janna and Sona lick up my sweet, white juice. From sheer exhaustion and from the steam, I drifted into a deep, long sleep.

I woke up to a soft, vibrating sensation between my legs. It seems like they left me there naked with my toy deep in my pussy on the "LOW" setting. _Those bitches.._ I thought, while a smile crept onto my face.


	6. Voracity at my Doorstep

There was a sharp knock at my door.  
_Who would be knocking at this hour.._ I thought to myself as I glanced at the clock sleepily. It was 2:30 am in the morning and I was in the middle of a deep sleep.  
"Who do you think you are ju-" I started but I was stopped when my eyes met the piercing green eyes of Katarina.

"I know what you've done to all those girls Ahri. Always the sex-crazed whore weren't you? said the Sinister Blade menacingly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about.~" I said while drooping my ears and giving her my most innocent look.  
"Don't look at me like that, slut. Don't you know I'm an assassin? I have eyes and ears everywhere." said Katarina. She walked in, shutting the door behind her. "You're going to give me whatever you gave them." she said, but as she glanced at my impressive collection of sex toys on my shelf, she added, "but you're going to give me more. Or else you're in for it." She pulled out a rather sharp-looking blade from her belt.

_Now this is a rare treat... The always vigilant Katarina shows up at my door wanting some fun? How could I resist?_ I thought. I lowered my kimono robes slightly to show her the very top of my areolas while lifting up my skirt and shifting slightly to show her the damp patch that was now forming on my sheets. "No need to use violence. All you have to do is ask.~" I said sweetly while pulling my skirt further up to show her my glistening wet pussy lips. She smiled and lowered her guard.

She started to unlace her bodice, letting it drop to the floor as she covered her nipples with her hands. She kneaded her own breasts, which were only slightly smaller than mine but just as firm. She dropped her belt of blades to the floor and stripped herself of her leather pants. While she stripped for me, my finger was idly sliding along the length of my cunt, rubbing my wetness back and forth along my lips. At last, she stood there naked, letting me take in the sight. Her shoulders were petite and sharp, and her breasts were capped with flushed rosy nipples that were already erect. Her clean-shaven pussy was small, and I had yet to see the sensitive clit that was hidden within her folds. But no matter, I'll be bringing it around in no time.~

She crawled onto the bed with me and shed me of my kimono quickly. She glanced at my naked body and crawled so that her knees were on either side of my face. She spread her knees wide and her bare mound was inches from my lips. Without warning, she dropped her hips low, forcing her sopping wet cunt onto my mouth. Unable to resist, (not that I'd want to) I plunged my tongue deep into her sweet depths and licked her walls. Her fingers gripped my hair as she sat on my face and enjoyed the ride. My tongue slid in and out of her tight hole, licking up every drop of her honey-sweet juices. She started grinding her hips lightly while I pulled my tongue out and started lapping at her sweet entrance. My lips closed on her pussy folds and I sucked and I pulled, stretching the skin into my mouth. I released her sex folds while I jabbed my tongue at her clit, circling around and around and around while she shook with pleasure. I tugged her love bud with my teeth gently, then started pulling with sharper tugs while running my tongue over the sensitive tip. My lips enveloped her juicy clit as I sucked at it hard. Harder. Harder. Her body started quaking as her orgasm approached, and soon enough, her pussy was squirting her sex syrup right into my waiting mouth. It splashed down my tongue and to the back of my throat as I swallowed every last drop.

She climbed off of my face and swooped down to kiss me. Her tongue went straight for mine as they touched and pushed at each other. _This dirty girl.._ I thought as she tasted her own sweet juices. She pressed her perky tits up to mine and I suddenly rolled on top of her and pinned her limbs down with my tails.

"My turn.~" I smiled sweetly as I grabbed one of my favorite love-making toys off of my shelf. It was a 7" dildo with different vibration settings that would drive her insane. The entire length was studded with large bumps, and there were bumps all along the edge of the tip. The entire dildo was straight, except for the tip, which was set at a little angle to get the G-Spot. I put the tip in my mouth and started sucking away at it while looking lustfully into Katarina's eyes. I grabbed my massive globes and titfucked the rest of the length while she watched. I pinched one of my nipples and I felt my milk drip out of the puckered end, coating the dildo in my sweet breast juice. I pulled it out of my mouth and offered it to Katarina to suck on, which she eagerly accepted. She took the tip in her mouth and started licking around the head with her tongue in a circular swirling motion. My lips enveloped the side of the length and started sucking up and down. She eventually let the tip out of her mouth and shared it with me - our tongues licking the tip from each side. Occasionally, I'd feel her tongue run over mine or she'd suck on my tongue.

I pulled her limbs back once again with my tails, and pinned her down to the floor; this time, spreading her legs nice and wide. _This is my chance_... I thought as got in front of her sopping wet cunt. I turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting and ran it around her pussy lips, but not on. From this teasing, she moaned in frustration and her pussy started trickling with desire. I finally dragged it over her lips, slowly, and lightly as she sighed in pleasure. I prodded her sweet entrance with the tip and pulled it up to the base of her clit. I eased the first two inches of this monster cock into her begging pussy, making her moan and gasp. I slowly started easing the rest of it in until all 7" were lodged right in her cunt. I kept it in, pulling it out only slightly just to grind it back in against her G-spot. After I did this for a full minute, I pulled it out completely, admiring how the entire length was coated in a white coat of pussy juice. I licked up the length whilst looking right into her eyes, showing her pussy juice on my tongue. I then deep throated the dildo, shoving the entire thing down my throat. I cleaned it of its sweet pussy juice, savoring the delicious flavor.

I put it back between her pussy lips and started pumping at her cunt at a steady pace with the setting on "MEDIUM". She moaned in pleasure and started grinding her hips slightly. I decided to take it up a notch right away by pulling a little switch. The entire dildo started rotating at a 360' angle, so that the angled tip started rubbing against her deepest parts. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as she held in her moans. _This was taking too long.. I want some fun too._ I thought as I turned it from "MEDIUM" to "HIGH", sending her over the edge. My efforts were rewarded as she started squirting her love juices all over my hand, coating my hand and the sex toy in more white fluids. I pulled it out of her and slapped her ass playfully while cleaning the toy with my mouth again. Katarina immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position as she reached for the double-ended dildo I used with Janna and Sona.

_She's already ready for more?_ I wondered. _What a voracious nature.._ I smiled to myself.

"Get on your hands and knees, slut." she commanded me, and I obeyed immediately.  
She shoved 6" of my love toy right into my wet snatch and I gasped with pleasure. She got behind me in the same position as me and eased the other end into her messy pussy as well. With our asses touching, we started pulling ourselves back and forth, fucking the toy to our own pleasure. Katarina moved slightly faster than me as I enjoyed the ride and savored every last bump on this sex toy. She turned the vibrations on, making every bump and ridge shake against my sweet walls. We both picked up the pace each as she turned the settings from "LOW" to "HIGH" without warning, sending me shaking with pleasure and ecstasy. I spread my knees wider and felt my pussy lips being stretched by my sex toy. I heard Katarina's moans reach a higher-pitch as she started moaning and whimpering like a little bitch. She frantically began thrusting her hips back and forth as her body started quivering. My pleasure peaked as she pushed back into me, sending another inch of the fake cock deep into my womb, pushing against my sweet spots. I squirted immediately as the vibrations shook my entire body, splashing my cum onto her pussy as she followed suit. I felt the warm juices from her cunt land on my pussy and my legs as she slowed down. Both of our juices started trailing down our pussy lips and dripping off our clits, landing onto the sheets below us. I collapsed forward as she pulled the toy out of us and began titfucking one end. I laid on my sheets, exhausted and sated while she cleaned the toy of our juices.

She tossed the toy aside and laid down next to me, and we both drifted into a nice, long sleep.


	7. The Ball

I sprinted through the brush, while downing the cherry-red health potion. _Shit..._ I thought to myself. _I should be safe here.._ I sat down, focusing on regaining my health as quickly as possible. _Orianna's too strong.. She leveled up quickly while I was stealing the blue buff.. This isn't good. _With my mid turret already blasted away, I had to think of a solution quickly.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I heard a rustling near me. A pair of silver, steel legs came out of the brush - legs that belonged to Orianna. Her cold hard face showed no emotion, and her metal torso remained hard and vigilant with a gold skirt accentuating her curves. Her electric blue eyes gazed emotionlessly at me as the Lady of Clockwork summoned The Ball next to her.

"Destroy." her robotic voice chanted as she poised to strike her ball as a finishing blow.  
Before I could think properly, I automatically sent a charm spell, hitting Orianna square in the chest.  
_Would that even work? My charm spells disarms my opponent by inflicting change to their emotions... Orianna's not alive so she doesn't have any emotions._

To my surprise, her arms dropped to her side, but her ball remained floating in the air. With a sound of gears and mechanics, 3 slots on the ball opened at the sides, and 3 long "arms" emerged from them. Each one was equipped with a different tool. The first arm ended with a phallic shape - it was 7" long with a thick girth, and was pure steel with intricate embellishments on the side tipped with a pure gold head. The second one had three hinged prongs that acted like fingers. The third one was a tiny probe, seemingly harmless but I was sure there was some reason it was there..

Orianna cocked her head to the side and her cold hard stare remained gazing at me.  
"Destroy." she commanded, once again. The ball floated towards me and its fingers lurched at my kimono top, ripping the whole thing away. Shocked and confused, I backed away slowly.  
"Destroy." she chanted, and the ball floated to me, coming to a halt in front of my slightly moist crotch.  
_Is this going where I think it's going..?_ I wondered. To test if my conclusion was right, I laid down in front of the ball, and watched as it spun around until the phallic end was positioned between my legs. I mewled softly as the tip of the cold, steel dick touched my pussy. The entirety of the metal shaft rammed itself up my cunt, fucking me roughly as I lay there in shock. _My charm spell must have messed with her system or something.._ I couldn't come up with a full explanation as to why she was doing this to me, but I wasn't complaining.~

The Ball's second arm with the fingers pinched one of my nipples, causing me to moan and bite my finger. _It's so rough~_. As it pinched and pulled, I used my own hands to do the same to my other nipple. As The Ball continued to fuck me, I noticed it started to vibrate just slightly. Beside my dignity, I wanted more. _So what if I'm fucking with a robot ball?_ I propped myself on my elbows and looked down at the action. The silver shaft was pumping in and out of my wet cunt, and my pink lips were hugging the metal tightly. I admired how my pussy stretched and how my clit was slightly rubbing against the steel dildo. It started pumping faster and faster, and the gold head started rotating around inside of me, making me squeal with pleasure. The last arm finally emerged and touched my clit. At first, I didn't feel anything but suddenly, a light electrical surge shot through my clit. My nerves were heightened and the pleasure from the shock made me scream with ecstasy. With the metal dildo pumping at breakneck speed and the fingers pulling at my nipple, the tiny shocks sent me over the edge as my pussy juice started squirting out and landing onto the dirt. My last gushes trickled down my lips and past my buttocks, pooling around my anus. With this, the metal arms retreated back into the ball. I lay in the brush panting, and trying to catch my breath. I thought it was over until I heard the metal clicks of another slot opening at the side of the ball.

This time, two smaller balls emerged, floating out of the larger one. They were slightly bigger than the size of ping-pong balls, but still steel with gold embellishments. Before I knew it, they zoomed down to my clit and pressed at it from both sides. With my clit in between them, they started vibrating intensely, almost sending me into another orgasm instantly. I moaned while I started down - my sensitive, swollen clit was being pressed in the middle of two silver balls. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, enjoying the ride as I kneaded both of my breasts with my hands.

Without any indication, one of the balls pushed into my pussy and the other pushed into my anus. My eyes opened wide and my tails straightened out in shock.

"My ass! Orianna... Orianna stop that!" I cried out. _I've never taken it up the ass before!_ I squirmed and mewled, but the pain was already starting to melt away and turned into pleasure. The ball in my ass started pushing itself back and forth, fucking me slowly. The one that went up my pussy went straight to my G-spot and started vibrating hard. The combination of sensations sent me wailing in pleasure again as my anus started stretch around the sphere. I could feel my anus widening and shaking as both started vibrating vehemently. I pushed my tits together until my nipples almost touched and angled them up so I could suck on them. As the rosy buds entered my mouth, I started licking at them right away and sucking until my milk starting shooting out onto my tongue. _Sweet, as always_. I thought fondly. The ball in my anus started going faster, and more aggressively as I approached my second orgasm. My nipples slipped from my mouth and bounced back and forth as I started thrusting my hips slightly, sending droplets of my milk flying everywhere. I tightened my muscles as a wave of pure bliss washed over my body and my pussy juice started squirting for a second time.

Spent, my body relaxed itself as the two spheres exited my holes. My anus was gaping and my pussy fluids were slowly dripping inside. I was twitching and softly groaning in post-orgasmic pleasure.

"DEFEAT" called the announcer, meaning our Nexus was taken.

_Well shit.._ I smiled to myself.


	8. The Bunny, the Kitten, and the Fox Pt 1

"GAAAAAH!" yelled the Exile.  
I whirled around to see a gleaming gold sword whizz past my ear and hit the dirt next to me, creating a massive fissure. I bobbed back and forth as the jungler sliced at me with her massive battle sword with incredible speed. I couldn't help but admire the way her breasts shook with each swipe, as they were barely contained in her Battle Bunny skin. She dashed about agilely in her hot red heels, and her long, lean legs were covered in deep plum fishnet stockings.

As she prepared to swipe again, I gathered my strength and fired a charm spell right into her heart. She shuddered and shook her head, as if trying to resist. She dropped her battle sword and relaxed, stepping towards me harmlessly. I saw that her nipples were already starting to harden and poke out against the fabric of her one-piece suit. The black leather at her crotch started to soak with moisture as her pussy was inevitably dripping from lust. As she stood there, I brought my fingers to the top of her battle suit and pulled down the fabric, peeling it away from her stiff, pink nipples. I pulled it down more, exposing the curvature of her breasts as they bounced slightly as I started suckling them. Without warning, I pushed them together and started sucking on both nipples at the same time, making her gasp and moan with pleasure. My hands traveled down her slim belly, down to her crotch to tease her puffy lips. Her clit was poking through the fabric, erect and eager to get some attention.

My fingers gripped her fishnet stockings and with a hard tug, I tore them off of her legs.  
Looking up at her face, her glossy, pink lips were parted open as her face started flushing in desire. Her legs opened slightly and her hips started grinding as if begging me to plunge into her pussy with my fingers or my tongue. I decided _this little bunny needs to be teased._~

I laid my tongue on the crotch piece of her outfit, and dragged it around and around the swollen, sensitive nub. I started to prod and jab at her sensitive lovebud, and as I assaulted her clit, she roughly shoved my head aside and stripped off her battle suit, leaving only her red heels, her collar and tie, and her bunny ears on. As she cast her stripped clothing aside, I saw the cotton tail still attached to the piece and had an idea.

"Turn around, slave." I commanded her. As she turned around, I picked up the tail, pulled it off the outfit, and uttered a spell on it. As my blue fire swirled around it, the tail had acquired a butt plug attachment. I pushed her down to her hands and knees, and knelt down behind her. My fingers grasped her luscious ass and pried them apart, exposing her puckered asshole. I lowered my head and ran my tongue around the rim, making her gasp in surprise. It tasted raw, yet sweet. _This slut must have washed it good_, I thought as I slowly pushed it in her asshole.

"Ah.. -Ahri.. Not there!" she squealed. I slapped her ass to silence her as pushed my tongue in further to lube it up. When I was satisfied, I prodded the butt plug at her entrance and shoved it in with one push, making her scream into the night. With her tail secure in place, I slipped my finger into her sopping wet pussy and slowly started to finger her. Her tight pussy walls started hugging onto my fingers, as if reluctant for my finger to exit.

There was a rustling noise in the brush nearby and I looked up in alarm. _Who would be trying to get into the jungling lane?_ Katarina stepped out in her kitty skin, clad in a white costume and ears to match.

"Well well well Ahri. What do we have here?" the Sinister blade purred.  
"I decided to have fun with this one." I replied, shoving another finger into Riven's cunt and making her moan. "Did you decide to come back for me?" I smiled.  
"I couldn't help but notice on my sight ward that you were having some fun without me." She replied. "But that's about to change..."

Riven's eyes widened slightly as Katarina pulled off her white, fur top, showing off her round, firm tits.  
_My lucky day... I get a kitty cat and a slutty bunny.._ I thought to myself as I watched while fingering Riven some more. I pulled out my fingers and tasted her sweet juices. Katarina, now totally naked except for her white ears, was advancing towards me, but I wasn't about to take my chances. I threw a quick charm at her and it hit her square in the chest.

"Oh? What was that for?" she asked in a sultry tone.  
"I have a sex kitten and a slut bunny at my disposal. I'm about to make you my slaves.~" I said.

[to be continued...]


	9. The Bunny, the Kitten, and the Fox Pt 2

"Unfhh~" I moaned.  
Both of my nipples were enveloped by the Kitty Kat Katarina and the Battle Bunny Riven. Katarina's tongue was circling around my areola and flicking across my nipple while Riven's teeth were gently tugging at my other pink cap. It felt incredible having sex slaves at my disposal. While they were busy at my tits, I leaned my head back and started fantasizing about all the dirty things that were about to unfold. _These two are going to give me the night of my life.. My favorite double-ended dildo? Of course.. And my strap-on sounds good too.. Maybe I'll -_

My thought was interrupted as Katarina's sharp teeth nipped at my pink tip. I yelped and squealed as she bit and tugged, releasing my milk into her mouth. Riven followed suit, biting gently and tugging, greedy for my sweet, white juice. Katarina's lips pulled away while sucking, making my tit bounce and splashing milk all over her face. Riven greedily pulled the other nipple into her mouth, sucking at both at the same time. My milk was slowly trickling out of the corners of her mouth and dripping onto my pussy. As she pulled away, white streams ran down my globes and I leaned back with a sigh.

They both grabbed a leg and pulled them aside, and I felt the sudden rush of air on my exposed pussy.  
"My.. what a pretty, pink pussy~" said Riven, with her cute ears twitching. They came on my cunt at the same time, tongues delving and licking up my sweet juices. I bit my lip as they both ran up to my clit, licking around the sensitive nub and making me curl my toes in sheer bliss. I felt the tips of their hot tongues jabbing and licking at my swollen clit simultaneously at the same time, making me gasp and moan. Riven's tongue ran down my pink lips and dipped into my soaking cave briefly, licking up my wetness as Katarina continued to assault my clit.

*slap*  
Katarina bought her hand sharply down onto my pussy, sending a sting of pain and pleasure on my cunt. She plunged two fingers right away into my waiting lips, fingering me mercilessly as Riven continued to suck and pull at my clit with her teeth. My first orgasm came almost immediately, my sweet juices gushing onto Katarina's slim digits. But my sexual appetite wasn't over yet. Not even close. As Katarina let Riven lick off my pussy juice from her fingers, I cast a conjuring spell. A pink swirl of magic appeared, and two sex toys materialized in front of us.

I picked them both up - my pink, studded double-ended dildo, and my strap on. They both stared with their mouths open hungrily at each and started moving towards me. "Not yet, you sluts.~ This is my night, and if I'm feeling nice, I'll let you two have your sexual gratification. But me first!" I pushed Katarina down to the floor on her back, and sat on her face. "Eat me." I said in a sultry tone. She obeyed immediately, as I felt her tongue delve into my puffy lips and jab around my swollen clit. I turned to Riven and picked up the double ended dildo.

"For all I know, you may be a little slut that gets her pussy stretched every night. But since I don't want to take my chances and rip you, let's lube this baby up.~" I said before bringing one of her tips to her lips. I stared into her eyes as I parted my own lips and took my end of the dildo down my throat. Riven followed suit as she opened her mouth and took in her fair share of her end. My tongue ran up and down the length, feeling every stud and bump that was on the shaft. My saliva was lubing up the shaft well and I could only imagine that Riven's end was coated finely. The only sounds we could hear were the occasional moans from me and Katarina's tongue working my wet pussy.

I dismounted Katarina and pulled the dildo out of my mouth and out of Riven's as well. We positioned ourselves with our elbows supporting us and with the tips teasing our pussies. We thrust at the same time, shoving no less than 4 inches of my pink friend up our juicy cunts. Riven cried out and started frantically thrusting more and more of it into her hole. Her tits were bouncing with each thrust and I could only do the same. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of each bump rubbing against my walls. The tip of the shaft pressed upwards and rubbed against my sensitive spot and I began trembling. My mouth started hanging open while I moaned.

"Mmmfphh!" I grunted.  
I hadn't noticed Katarina step into the strap-on. She was kneeling over me and while my eyes were closed, she thrust the fake cock into my mouth and started thrusting deep into my throat in mid-moan.  
"You little slut. I wonder how many cocks you've taken at once?" she teased me. She thrusted even harder, ramming the tip of the cock to the back of my throat, almost making me gag. But the sensation of having two cocks thrusting away at once was enough to bring me to another orgasm. Riven slowed down and Katarina pulled away only for a second just to rotate herself into a 69 with me. Katarina started sucking at my clit as Riven continued her rough, hard thrusting, making my head spin with pleasure. I felt a warm gush of girl cum splash on my crotch while I felt my own liquids squirt out of my hole.

I gasped as I fell backwards on my back.  
Katarina and Riven exchanged a look and crawled towards me.  
"You're not done yet..." smiled Riven.

[to be continued..]


	10. The Bunny, the Kitten, and the Fox Pt 3

Riven stepped into the strap-on and stood in front of me while I was down on my hands and knees.  
"Our master wants sexual gratification? We'll give her that. Won't we Kat?" she said to me.  
I felt Katarina's slap sting my ass, making me tingle with pain and excitement. She got onto her hands and knees behind me, but facing away from me so her round ass was pressed against mine. She pulled forward and reached behind her, positioning my pink dildo between our dripping cunts. I felt the familiar cock head tease my lips once again before it plunged into my depths. As that started fucking me, Riven grabbed my hair and started thrusting her hips, fucking my mouth with the fake cock.

...

I laid on my back and spread my legs as Riven scissored my pussy with hers, making our juices mix and drip down out asses. Katarina was sitting on my face grinding her hips down on my mouth. My tongue delved into her sweet pussy as her asshole pressed onto my nose. I heard slight suckling noises as Riven and Katarina were deep throating my double-ended dildo. I felt Riven's cunt juices gush onto my clit once again as Katarina's sweet pussy started feeding me her sweet juices, which I eagerly lapped up.

...

With shaking legs, I stepped into the strap-on, sighing with pleasure as the built in vibrator starting pulsating against my throbbing clit. I kneeled between Riven's legs and started thrusting into her slutty cunt. Then Katarina. I watched as the pink folds of her sex stretched around the girth of the fake cock, arousing me yet again.

...

_These sluts are insatiable... _I thought to myself, each orgasm and happening becoming a complete blur to me. I had almost no strength to moan, even as they both suckled my nipples, draining them of their milk. At this point, my body was coated in sex fluids. I felt my eyelids dropping from pure exhausting until I heard Katarina say, "Oh no you don't.." A glass bottle opening was forced through my lips and I tasted the sweet potion as it was poured down my throat. Almost immediately, energy surged through my veins and my consciousness came back to me.

Katarina picked me up from behind and got me to my feet as Riven tenderly kissed my lips. Her tongue invaded my mouth and started playing cat and mouse with it. Katarina started groping my globes from behind, releasing small squirts of milk onto Riven's chest by pulling the nipples. Riven broke the kiss and started kissing her way down my neck, my chest, around my nipples, and down my torso until she reached my spent pussy. Once again, she brought the pink double-dildo up to my pussy and without warning, she rammed almost all of it into my tightening walls. I yelped in pleasure and pain as Katarina whispered in my ear, "Sh.. It only gets better.." Confused, I tried to see what she meant but there was a ripping pain in my asshole as she thrust the strap on into my ass.

_I... I'm being double penetrated.~_ I thought. The pain left my ass and was quickly being replaced by pure pleasure. I could almost feel each dildo grinding against each other inside of me as they thrust in and out of me in syncopation. Both my holes were being fucked hard and I LOVED it. One of Riven's fingers made its way up to my clit and started rubbing circles around its sensitiveness, driving me to my umpteenth orgasm.

"Look at how this bitch is stretching!" said Riven, and started thrusting harder. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my moans grew into a feverish high-pitch. I started screaming as the entire length of the strap-on was pushing itself into my ass. My legs started trembling as I came, my pussy juices squirting into Riven's already-open mouth as my nipples squirted more milk. They pulled out of me at the same time, and let me collapse to the floor, utterly spent. My pussy juice was streaming out of my hole and leaking into my gaping asshole. I was gasping for breath and trying to stay conscious out of sheer exhaustion.

"The Nexus is long gone Riven.." said Katarina. "It was so worth it..."  
They curled up beside me and we slept in the brushes through the night, waking up only to get out and clean our sex juices off our bodies in the river.  
_Who to seduce next?_


	11. Press Play

*creaaaaaaaak*  
The door to my room fell open slowly, and my sensitive ears perked up as I was woken in the middle of the night. My eyes didn't open as I lazily rolled in bed, still sleepy.  
"Katarina, what did I tell you about making your sex runs with me at midnight?"  
A light, delicate touch stroked my ears, scratching behind them.  
"Kat, I'm so tired.. Eat me out another day, will you?"

"Oh I'll think I'll eat you out tonight."  
My eyes flew open at the voice of Miss Fortune.  
"Miss Fortune!"  
My skin immediately flushed as I saw that she wasn't in her usual black and white bodice and pirate's outfit. The first thing I noticed were her massive, plump and **firm breasts** bulging out of her bodice. It was baby pink on the breasts with a shocking pink corset clasped around her thin body with gold buttons. A super short mini-skirt was hanging around her hips, plaid and purple, ornamented with a golden star as the belt buckle. Her long legs were bare apart from her matching knee-high purple boots. Atop her head sat a mushroom-top cap, gold with white spots and pixilated hearts around. Her lips were a bubblegum pink and her fierce blue eyes were brought out boldly by her smoky-eye make-up. Her long hair cascaded down her back, starting with a hot pink at the top, and fading into lavender, periwinkle, and finally, a baby blue. Her outfit accentuated every curve, and made her muscles look sleek and sexy.

The familiar warm feeling surged through my pussy as my sex started growing damp and hot.  
"What are you doing in my room tonight?"  
She casually pulled a lollipop from her belt, pulled off the wrapper, and popped it into her mouth.  
"It's no secret what you're doing to the other girls of Runeterra, fox." she smiled while swirling her tongue around the pink candy.  
_Well, the cat would have been out of the bag sooner or later.._ I smiled sweetly and spread my legs while lifting my robe.  
"Then why don't you get a taste of something sweeter, hot shot?"

Her soft, luscious lips curved into a smile as she crawled into bed in front of me and laid the lollipop between my pussy lips. She rolled it around and even pushed it a little inside while she looked at me and giggled. She pulled it out and with the flat of her tongue, she licked my sweetened cave from the bottom up. I felt the sticky orb get pushed in my cunt and she bit on my clit, eliciting a squeal from me. She pulled it out slightly, pushing it upwards against my sensitive nub, coating it in more sugary substance. She pulled it out and let me suck on it while she licked my sugary pussy. Her tongue jabbed into my folds, piercing my tight hole and licking my walls. She was persistent and consistent, with confidence that she could easily lead me to orgasm.

She pulled away only to unbutton her top, letting her tits fall out and swing lightly out of her bodice. They were generous mounds each capped with a bubblegum pink color, and the nipples stood out proudly and prominently. She wiggled out of her skirt, letting the belt buckle clatter to the floor as she stepped out wearing only her boots. I could already see the pink clit poking from under its hood as she laid on her back and spread her legs. A trail of moisture ran down her lips down to her asshole, leaving it glistening with desire. I decided I'd skip the foreplay and go straight into it.

I tossed the lollipop into my bin and turned to my arrange of sex toys. _Ohh.. Here's something I haven't played with in a while.._ I pulled out a dark purple vibrator. This shaft had a second probe coming out from the side, and was ended with a rabbit-like head. The ears of this rabbit is meant to be pressed on and around the clit - a fun little toy I forgot about.

Her eyes were locked onto the purple dildo, as I made my way over to her. She spread her legs easily, letting her massive tits bounce once from the sudden action. I turned the vibration on to the lowest setting and slid it up her cunt. I pushed it until all 7" were snug inside of her sopping wet pussy, and her clit bulged on the rabbit ears. I admired how her pink folds stretched and curved around the purple shaft, as a bead of wetness dripped down slowly from her small pink clit. I heard the humming of the vibrations as I intensified them, switching it to the next setting. Her hips started to squirm in pleasure and I purred, "Feels good doesn't it?"

My finger switched another switch on the base of the shaft to "ON", and the rabbit ears started moving back and forth, vibrating her clit from the top to the base in oscillation. The vibrations went harder and she started biting her sweet lips. Her hips started bucking, sending her massive tits bouncing back and forth. My tails curved up and around her body, and the tips started swirling around the nipples and the areola, sending her shivering. I **continued** to fuck her at a faster pace, with the strongest vibration settings as her orgasm crashed upon her within minutes. The waves of pleasure crashed through her body as she screamed and yelled profanities. Her body collapsed on the floor as her fingers let go of the sheets, relaxing as her peak went down. With her pussy still hugging my toy, I slowly and gently pulled it out, letting her white, hot girl cum trickling out of her lips and pooling onto my sheets.

"You dirty..." she growled at me. She tilted her head and her neon cascade of blue and pink hair fell softly to my sheets, waiting for my next move. I used my tongue on the purple dildo to lick off her candy-sweet juices while maintaining eye **contact** with her. She turned to look at my shelf of sex toys and gazed upon all the dildos, double-dildos, butt plugs, whips, and vibrators that sat upon the shelves.

"Oh Ahri... You little slut.." she smiled at me.  
I innocently looked at her and teasingly went under the sheets. "Every girl needs her beauty sleep Miss Fortune. Thanks for the visit.~" I would definitely be seeing more of her another day. Today was just the beginning.


	12. Thorned Sin

Thorned Sin

The guttural roar of the Baron Nashor's final cry was heard throughout the map.  
_Damn… The Enemy Team already got Baron?_  
I crept along the dirt path and saw 4 violet recall beams pierce the skies.  
_But where was the fifth?_  
I slipped into a bush and remained crouched hoping I could slay a straggler. I was so focused and intent on slaying just one more person, hoping it would help my team in the slightest, that I hadn't noticed two smooth, long vines coiling around my ankles.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
I was hoisted into the air as the vines burst from the dirt, chunks of earth flying everywhere. The skirts of my kimono robes fell to expose my lush ass and my clean shaven pussy mound as I awkwardly tried to cover myself up. I twisted and turned to try to see who my attacker was as two forest green legs stepped into view.

"Well, well. If it isn't the seductress of Summoner's Rift? Why so modest, Ahri? From what our dear jungler Nidalee told me, you have no issue exposing yourself shamelessly~" said the sultry voice of Zyra. "You know, she is on my team this round, and it'd be a shame to have a fox wandering around map taking turrets…"

I summoned my fox fires to burn the vines that were holding me up and fell to the floor on all fours. I tried dashing out of the bush but Zyra cast a river of thorns chasing after me and wrapping themselves tight around my body. The sharp points bore tiny tears in my robes, exposing tiny strips of flesh all around. At my left breast, my pink nipple poked just out of one hole, exposed to the fresh, crisp air, instantly hardening.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, a nasty feeling entered my stomach. I had felt the wrath of Zyra's plants before and it was not fun.

"Well, Baron does respawn in 7 minutes and as I've been told, you sure do like having those orifices of yours nice and plugged up…" toyed the plant mistress.

The fear instantly vanished and turned into a spark of excitement. I'd never considered tentacle sex, but the prospect of it was new and invigorating…

"But in those 7 minutes, I think I'll have some fun with you. Who knows? Maybe even after.."

With a snap of her fingers, the vines cascaded down my body and fastened themselves around my ankles and wrists. My heart was beating wildly as this was my first time being involved in tentacle rape but I couldn't help feeling the familiar warmth pooling at my crotch. The vines slowly lifted me off the ground just so I was barely hovering. My wrists were bound together above my head and my ankles were spread to my shoulder width. I looked upon my attacker and for the first time, began to admire how truly ravishing she was.

Zyra had ruby red hair spiraling down her back and her face was petite and sharp. Her eyes were practically glowing with gold and her breasts heaved with every breath she took.  
My own eyes met her and I asked in a silky tone, "Mistress, what do you want me to do?"

"Mistress… I like that.." she smiled. The leaves covering her tits started wilting and shriveling slowly, exposing more and more of her round flesh until finally her light sepia nipples were exposed. She stepped closer to me until my mouth was just inches from those sweet, sweet tits.

"Suck."

Suddenly the vines thrusted me forward, forcing my mouth unto her bosom. I got busy immediately as my tongue circled her already-erect nipple. I used the tip of my tongue to flick the bud up and down before sucking her titflesh between my lips. She pulled away and directed the twin inside, and I gave it equal attention. She pulled away and giggled.

"That's enough for me. I feel no carnal pleasure as I am half plant, though I enjoy seeing you being a slutty little sex slave. I'm going to humiliate you properly and give anyone passing by river a little show. The great Ahri turned into a sex slave for everyone to watch…."

My cheeks burned slightly but it quickly went away as thin vines coiled their way onto my tits. They spiraled my globes pushing them together and kneading them. The tips of the vines prodded against my pink nipples gently as the ends of the vines were slightly textured and ridged to give added sensation. The vines started pulling and pushing my mounds together in a rotating fashion and my nipples were constricted by the thin ends, squeezed and pulled.

I gasped as they suddenly tightened like a vice around my pink peaks and pulled _hard_. A moan escaped my lips as they stretched, the remaining shreds of fabric falling away from my body leaving me completely naked and exposed. White milk shot out slightly from my nipples and trickled down my globes and the vines as they released their hold.

I whimpered, suddenly slightly scared at what was to come next.

Zyra giggled and motioned her finger in a come-hither fashion. A single vine rose up from the ground and lightly brushed against my pussy, taking a sample of my soaking wetness onto its vine. Zyra examined it closely and said "Oh you're wet just from that? This is going to be a fun night for me… It's a shame your team won't see their beloved midlaner again.. Isn't it?"

Zyra snapped her fingers again and I was alarmed to see that the vines at my ankles coiled up my legs and held me firmly at the knees. They slowly spread my legs apart as my pink sex was open to Zyra's eyes. My ears perked as I thought I heard nearby bush rustling, but heard nothing else.

"What a delightfully naughty girl.. Any other woman of this League would be ashamed and downright protesting. But you're just taking it aren't you? You're just taking anything I'm going to do to you…"

A thicker vine with a bulbous head and ridges running along it rose. It slowly moved closer to me and I stared at it with excitement and lust. My milk was still on my tits as droplets and I stared down at my pussy as the head of the vine started prodding against my entrance.

"We have to make you nice and ready for the Baron, don't we Ahri? I've heard nasty things about his tentacles.."

My eyes widened as I saw my own pink lips stretch and pull apart for the large head to push in. A searing sensation ripped through my pussy as the intruder pushed its way into my walls. My clit sat on top of the vine, every bump and ridge hitting it sending jolts down my spine. It slowly moved in and out of me and fucked me in a slow, sensual fashion. I kept watching in fascination as I watched my own pussy stretch, widen, and contract around its slowly pistoning form.

I mewled in dismay as it slowly pulled away from my pussy, widening my pussy one last time as the slightly thicker base of the head stretched my lips to come out.

"Oh, but haven't you been keeping track Ahri? It's been 7 minutes after all…" giggled Zyra.

I looked over at the Nashor pit and surely enough, acid green bubbles were erupting in the empty space…

***I wouldn't mind skin contributions to dish out stories faster (: It would be very much appreciated and I will write any story you want me to ;)***


	13. Guess Who

Hey guys!  
So it's been a little more than a year since I've posted something up here. I had a stressful school year but I'm happy to say that for the summer, I'll be writing out some very very sexy stuff ;)

And I went to thinking. Why not have a little fun? If you donate one of the skins on my wishlist, I'll write a custom fanfic just for you!  
The only rules are - it has to be female champions. Other than that, I'm willing to write anything~ Fetishes? Bondage? Tentacles? Tell me your secrets~ PM me for details!

**Anything listed in Bold has already been gifted to me. Thank you for your time!**

WISHLIST:  
**-Sweetheart Sona (I'll give you two fanfics for this one!)**  
-Heartseeker Ashe  
**-Academy Ahri**  
-Dynasty Ahri  
-River Spirit Nami  
-Arcade Miss Fortune (2 fanfics for 1 skin)  
-Arclight Vayne  
-Captain Fortune  
-PROJECT Ashe (3 fanfics for 1 skin)

Hope to hear from you soon, and chapter coming out tonight! AhriXZyra!


End file.
